


Once in A Lifetime

by FiveAndSeven



Series: Haikyuu AU :) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Animal Traits, M/M, Mates, Mild osakita, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Shapeshifting, highschool clubs will be here too, mild bokuaka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveAndSeven/pseuds/FiveAndSeven
Summary: "It's a jackal. A pup.""What are they doing up here, Wakatoshi?""We don't know, Kourai. Perhaps their pack was crossing this mountain and he got lost?" The oldest one, Romero, replied in Wakatoshi's stead.A.k.a Everyone has a blood ancestry, marked with an emblem on their bodies and a familiar aura most people can recognize.Though ... This one is particularly about a boy from Adler's aerie, and another orange-haired one from the Black Jackal's pack.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu AU :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772404
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Once in A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that :
> 
> 1\. This is not ABO
> 
> 2\. I don't plan to put all of hq characters in this ㅠㅠ they've many already, so this time i will use the Adlers, MSBY BJ teams, and the one related to the story.  
> Perhaps once i expand the idea i can add some more and give them more backgrounds.
> 
> 3\. Pls excuse my grammar and mistakes! (Well actually i need other to give me suggestions and criticism so please leave me the constructive ones (ㅠㅠ))
> 
> 4\. Human with animal's traits are different from the animals. I will give you a context later once we go deeper from the first part, i hope you're not so confused with this!
> 
> 5\. You can ask me anything and i'll try to give you the answers that i hope can satisfy you!
> 
> Please enjoy this story~

The sun had barely set behind rows of mountain covered in its fully green leaves, and all the lives started to rotate in sync with the nature. The light bled out while the awaiting darkness seeped inside. Human who benefit nocturnal abilities from their ancestors woke up, rolling in as the other prepared to get back in their each nests.

They identified themselves as human, but in their blood flowed the oath of their ancestors. They weren't animals, yet their identities were descended from them.

"It's a jackal. A pup."

The man who stood the closest to the bush said. A rustle, and it was followed by a familiar cry of a canin.

"What, let me see." The one with white haired moved eagerly, but someone put a stop on him. He received a glare, but the taller one hushed it as the pup cried a little higher.

"What are they doing up here, Wakatoshi?"

"We don't know, Kourai. Perhaps their pack was crossing this mountain and he got lost?" The oldest one, Romero, replied in Wakatoshi's stead.

"Eh, but we live pretty far from the nearest village." The shortest one scrouched down, almost making the agitated jackal jumped if not for his bluish bruises on his skin. Kourai shushed the pup gently while he traced his fingers on their legs.

"We should bring him to our place for a while. I'm afraid he broke something inside that poor leg." Romero said. Wakatoshi nodded as he volunteered to take the boy in the small jackal form in his arms. The jackal darted his eyes nervously, struggling from Wakatoshi's reaching hands. 

"Do you think Fukuro would be okay if we bring him?" Wakatoshi asked when he finally caught the pup and put him in a position where he couldn't possibly hurt his body. Romero shrugged, but then he smiled a little knowingly.

"Well he isn't that evil to leave out a young boy alone, also Heiwajima won't refuse and take care of him until we can find his pack."

The other two nodded as they picked their paces, considering the jackal might get hysterical. Wakatoshi looked up to find the familiar steep alley, connecting the outside world to a small open space where they built a necessary shelter. It was covered first by their founder, but Fukuro Hirugami, or the current lead in their small group developed it further into a comfortable place despite the contour. They already made sure it was safe to be occupied though.

The place were surrounded with big stones and high trees, which surely became a favorable place for them to stay on as they preferred height, thanks to their ancestry bloodline. Around the same area of main building where they took shelter, they built few wooden tree house too, mostly because each of them liked their own space except Kourai and Heiwajima.

When they arrived in the area, two figures approached them with a frown in their forehead. 

"I smelt a jackal from afar. I thought one of you must either met them or they were near. Now i can't say anything about that. What is this?" Fukuro asked. He wasn't an asshole, actually, he was a very warm person. It was just, experiencing previous accidents when Kourai and Wakatoshi kept bringing home animals and weird creatures they found during their trip, Fukuro thought he would get enough of it and he started to feel the need to stop them soon.

Kourai, as usual, got into a defensive mode so they could take care of these unknown creatures. "He's just a pup! Look at how small he is."

Heiwajima moved first, closing in with the jackal that buried further into Wakatoshi's arms. It was big in Wakatoshi's arms, the size of dog, but he was definitely smaller than the average black jackal they'd ever seen.

"This one is human, right?" Heiwajima asked, touching the jackal gently.

"Well. We think so. I heard there was a new black jackal pack moving near village when i was there. This one might be theirs. Also he seemed to act different from the usual animals' behavior." Romero said. Fortunately, Romero was one of the respectable member that Fukuro would always consider their opinions the most.

"Hmm... we should tend his wounds first. Did he fall from somewhere? I hope he didn't hit his head." Heiwajima asked, he scrunched his nose when he saw the swollen bruises. "We need to check up on hi, tend his wounds quick, ah- can someone call Kageyama for me? He's good at compounding the meds."

Fukuro raised his hands, nodded as he left to look for Kageyama. Kourai ran first inside their wooden house to prepare the bedding for the newcomer, as the other followed behind while carefully moving the pup who whined when they accidently pressed the wounds.

  
After Wakatoshi put the jackal on the bed, Heiwajima rushed them to go outside seeing the jackal started to get alarmed despite his eyes getting heavier to hold open. Just a minute later, Fukuro came with Kageyama while bringing lukewarm water, followed by Wakatoshi not so far behind. Fukuro put the basket and the towel beside the bed. Wakatoshi then put similar pots of medicine just like the ones in Kageyama's hands.

"Wakatoshi, you can go. Kageyama and I can take over from here."

Wakatoshi stopped midway from helping Kageyama, his head tilting a little to consider the offer. Then he nodded. "Thanks. Please call me if you need anything."

Heiwajima waved his hands, mentioning it was nothing. He then looked at Kageyama who was fiddling with his hands. He looked at the jackal, face telling that he was not sure what to show off. Heiwajima motioned his hands to the jackal that started to lose its conciousness.

"The bruises are kinda ugly. I hope there's nothing wrong with his bones, seeing he's shapeshifting the damage wouldn't do worse." Heiwajima explained. He already did it many times, explaining things to Kageyama and the other always nodded, eyes widening as he learned from the older.

"Is this a real human?"

"Hmm seemingly so. Romero said so. Also, he's too docile for a wild animal." Heiwajima laughed.

"Why are they shifting?"

Heiwajima paused a little, "well, many reasons! If you are good enough you can shift anytime and longer. You know, like Romero and Ushijima when they fly around? Also, you can shift without intending to do so when you are facing your primal side. Fear, anger, too much overflowing emotions can make you shift into your ancestry bloodline."

Kageyama nodded, then rectracted his hands from the place where he rubbed it earlier. The wings of eagle on his collarbone, an apparent sign of who he was. He sat beside Heiwajima when he stopped moving nervously, then he started grinding the dried leaves and herbs he had picked with others few weeks ago.

"It would be good if he can shift to his human form soon." 

Heiwajima stopped, before barking out a laugh.

"Yes, yes of course. It would be good for him. You always like canin guys right? Oh, don't swat it, i know you always have this sparkle thing in your eyes when you encountered a canin! Hmmm? So you think Osamu and Kita are interesting?"

Kageyama groaned, "what? Oh god be quiet. Let's get this done already!"

Heiwajima kept laughing, but like the younger had said, they had a wounder pup in front of them and they had to get it done soon.

**Author's Note:**

> (ㅠ ㅅ ㅠ) oh i finally posted this chapter.
> 
> I had this idea since last week and since then I tried to expand the idea further. But apparently, from my previous cases, dwelling too long on my plot made me forgetting the basic idea and i felt lost. Then i decided to write it and read it again some times later, i will regularly update since i've got the simpler storyline for me to write.
> 
> I also have trouble in getting into characterization of each characters, since the aura of the story seems magical and out of world and i can't do well using their canon personalities. 
> 
> Also i'm not consistent in using first name and family name in my previous story -like how i use first name for Atsumu and family name for Kagehina- and i want to apologize ㅠㅠ. This one too, i'll try to stick with first name, beside kagehina ofc, since i haven't gottenused to them calling 'shouyou' and 'tobio' to each other.
> 
> Pls wait for chapter two! thank you~


End file.
